Question: Solve for $a$ : $-5 + a = 14$
Solution: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -5 + a &=& 14 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{14} \\ a &=& 14 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = 19$